The Three Musketeers
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: When their home country of France, and the Princess, is in danger, who will save the day? Rated K because this is Disney...
1. All for one and one for all

**One of my friends gave me the idea for this.**

**Thank you Disneynerdbh6! (Can I call you Nerd?)**

**Also, I took out Troubadour in the beginning. Makes the story seem more realistic.**

**And hey, Yama is the villain! I figured that Callaghan needed a break from being a villain.**

**And because I'm extremely paranoid, here is a list of everyone and who they are playing. Okay well, Mickey isn't exactly playing Hiro, but Hiro is taking Mickeys' part in the film so...yeah. I think I've explained that good enough...**

**Mickey - Hiro**

**Goofy - Tadashi (although Fred is still the complete doofus...)**

**Donald - Fred**

**Clarabelle - Honey Lemon (Tadahoney forever!)**

**Minnie - Noel (Nero has been confirmed. You are welcome.)**

**Daisy - Gogo**

**Pete - Yama (he's never in any fictions...hardly...)**

**Beagle Boys - The Fujitas**

**Royal Gardner - Callaghan**

**Gardner's wife - Cass (no. I am not shipping them! Unless... Hiro: No. Just...No)**

**Troubadour - Wasabi**

Out story begins in the gutter, where poor orphans Tadashi, Fred, and Hiro struggled to survive, with their dog Baymax.

One day, as they were eating their pitiful dinner -a tin can- three women came. The Fijitas! They mocked the children and crushed the tin can.

Would anyone defend these innocent children?

Well? Anyone?

Aha! Who should save the day, but the royal musketeers!

The musketeers kicked the Fujitas "good" sides, and continued on their way. But not before a kindly muskateer gave Hiro a gift.

A royal musketeer hat. It was big on him, but he would grow into it.

From that day on Tadashi, Fred and Hiro dreamed of becoming royal muskateers. Unfortunately, the dream did not catch on, and they became janitors for the muskateers instead.

They still had hope though. But before they could become royal muskateers, they had to learn the meaning of the muskateer anthem. _All for one, and one for all_!

The musketeers came riding up on horses, singing the anthem.

_"All for one, Hey!"_

_"All for one and one for all!"_

_"Musketeers sing: All for one and one for all!"_

_"If you dare to cross our path, prepare to fall!_

_'Cause we'll fight you,_

_All for one and one for all!_

_And all for one and one for all_

_And all for one and all!"_

The musketeers arrived at the training grounds, and began to practice sword play.

_"So, if you think you'd care to_

_Kick some derrière you_

_Know a musketeer, you'd be so fearsome_

_If you believe you're manly_

_Come and join our family_

_Soon we'll make sure you're a musketeer!"_

The three janitors watched from the little window in the basement (where they were supposed to be cleaning, but they'd rather watch the musketeers practice) in fascination.

"Wow." Hiro gasped in awe. "That's gonna be us some day!" He said confidently.

The musketeers saluted their captain, Captain Yama, as they continued their song.

_"All for one, all men of honor, here my call_

_Musketeers sing: All for one and one for all_

_All for one, Hey, All for one and one for all_

_All for one and, all for one and all for one_

_And all for one and all for one and all!"_

Hiro hummed to himself as he polished a boot. Once he was done, he looked at hid reflection. "Yes sir." He said to himself. "Janitors today, Musketeers tomorrow!" He turned to Fred who was busy mopping the floor. "Hey Fred can't you just feel it? Some day, us three will be musketeers.

"Yeup!" Fred exclaimed "Them Musketeers could use a clever feller like me!" As he was mopping, he accidentally knocked the mop handel into Hiro's head.

"Hey! Watch it Fred!" As he was saying that, he accidentally knocked the bottle of shoe polish into Fred's bucket of water.

"Oops! Sorry Hiro!" Fred apologized. He dunked his mop into the bucket and continued mopping with his eyes closed.

Once he opened his eyes, he realized what he'd done and furiously tried to mop it up. **Really? Come on Fred! I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but really? **Fred ran out the door, narrowly missing Tadashi who went to go get some more tools a fix a pipe. As Hiro was talking to Tadashi, Fred ran back I to the room with a stack of sandpaper. "Maybe I can sand it out." He told himself. One of the pieces of sandpaper flew off the pile Fred was carrying and on top of the rag, which Hiro accidentally grabbed, and sanded the boot away.

When he realized what he had done, Hiro gasped in fear and grabbed another boot, pulled the top off, and tried pounding it on top of the other boot. When that didn't work, he looked for another solution. He looked around the room and bingo.

On top of a cabinet, was a jar of glue. The only problem, was that it was up way to high for Hiro to reach. So he resolved to climbing the pipes the were beside the cabinet.

Tadashi started to fix the pipe, when Fred started using a floor buffer (WHAT!?) To try and get the stain out of the floor.

"Got it!" Hiro cried out once he grabbed the glue. Unfortunately, Fred numbed into Hiro and the glue pot landed on his head.

And next..Well...one thing led to another and Captain Yama just so happens to be taking a shower when Fred accidentally pulled the pipe from the wall...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yes sir, yessiree!" Yama said happily as he too of his shirt and overalls, revealing heart shaped underwear. He turned on the shower and he grabbed his soap bar. "I've been looking forward to this shower all month!" He stepped into the bathtub and started cleaning himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tadashi! Watch out!" Hiro cried, as Fred blindly drove the buffer toward him.

Again, one thing led to another...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Me, I'm adorable! Me, I'm so beautiful!" _Yama sang in the shower. "Wha?" He exclaimed when the water stopped. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and he was falling from floor, to floor, to floor. All the way down to the basement. Where Tadashi, Hiro and Fred were tangled in the pipes.

Once the dust cleared, Yama pulled open the shower curtain and fell onto the floor.

Right in front of the boys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yama threw them against the wall of the laundry room. "I am sick and tired of you ya-hoos messing up all the time! You guys are hopeless!" He roared. As he was yelling, Hiro took a cautious step forward.

"We-Well." He stammpered. "We were just practicing our teamwork so we can be good musketeers!"

"Musketeers...?" Yama started laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard, he was choking. "Oh," He said when he was done. "That's priceless."

"But we would be good musketeers!" Hiro said bravely. Yama stared at him.

"Kid, there's two things wrong with that. One:" He pointed at Tadashi who cowered before Yama. "You're a chicken!" And two:" He turned to Fred, who was staring blankly into space. Yama heard a beeping noise and pressed his ear against Fred's.

_We're sorry. The number you have called has been disconnected._

Yama shook his head and scoffed. "You're a doofus!" He turned to Hiro. "And you? Well, you're just _too small_!" Laughing again, he grabbed Hiro's hat and curled it into a tiny ball. "Here kid. Have a ball!"

He turned to the door. "Why I wouldn't have you three as royal muskateers, even if you were the last recruits on earth!" And with that, he slammed the door and all the piles of musketeer laundry were toppled on top of Fred, Hiro, and Tadashi. Who stood there in sadness and shame.

**Hope you enjoyed! Should I continue?**


	2. Love so lovely

**Another chapter!**

"He loves me...He loves me a lot!...He loves me even more..." Princess Noel was sitting on her throne, picking the petals of a flower and blowing them out of her hand. As a petal landed on her lady in waiting -Gogo's- nose, Gogo blew it of and shook the rest out of hee hair.

"Excuse me, your grace." She said politely. Noel stopped picking the petals and turned her undivided attention to her. "You're kinda mangling that flower. Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"No one." Noel said simply.

"Your highness, you're gonna have to choose someone sooner or later." Gogo countered.

"But Gogo, I can't marry someone unless it's love!" Noel declared.

"You want love? Buy a dog." Said Gogo. "And besides, the perfect guy isn't just gonna walk through the door! And even if he does, how will you know he's the one?" Gogo asked.

"Well," Noel turned on her imagination, letting her daydreams take over. "Just imagine: He'll stride into the room! A light will, glow from him. I'll hear music! He'll bring me flowers, and I'll know he's the one, when he makes me laugh!" She sighed with happiness, while Gogo tried hard to keep herself from laughing.

"Your majesty, that sounds simply-" She stopped when she saw Noel's happy face. "Wonderful."

Noel walked to the set of French doors that led to her private rose garden. "Trust me Gogo. I'll know it's him, when I see him." She said confidently.

The day was beautiful. Noel gave a little spin, her pink silk dress twirled in the air and her tiara almost fell off. Troubadour was sitting on a stone bench, playing a soft tune on his mandolin.

When Noel noticed him, she curtised. "Why, Bonjour!" She greeted, and continued walking in her garden. Troubadour smiled and said to himself, "The Princess is happy, so why not?" He strummed his mandolin and began to sing as Noel walked around the garden.

_"Just around the corner seeking you._

_Puppy love is tripping lightly into view._

_Hiding in the hedgerows,_

_Sneeking up on tiptoes._

_Love's first kiss is blissfully about to capture you._

_Just around the corner wafting close,_

_Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose._

_So sit still and wait now._

_Let love choose your fate now._

_Take a pause, don't run because_

_It's right behinde you!_

_Let love find you._

_Young love,_

_It's love love love love love!_

_Love so lovely,_

_What can you say to love _

_But love?"_

Noel sat down on garden steps as she watched the royal Gardner and his wife tend to the garden. What she didn't notice, was that The Fujitas were standing on the balcony just above her, holding a safe, preparing to drop it on her. Troubadour noticed this, and tried to warn Noel, who completely vague about it.

_"Maybe on the roof tops climbing high._

_Somewhere just above you, love is hovering by._

_Love is in a rush to,_

_Smear you, smash you, smush you!_

_Love will turn you into mush, when you're the bullseye you'll get hit by,_

_Young love!"_

"You majesty!" Gogo called out. Noel stood up and walked up the stairs, when a large safe fell right was she was just sitting. She screamed and Gogo came running out. From above, one of the Fujitas bonked the smallest one on the head when she realized they missed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Fujitas ran down the stairs, into the deepest and darkest part of the castle where their boss was waiting. Once they arrived, the tallest pushed the smallest towards the door. "Alright, you tell him!" She said in a British accent.

"Right!" The small one said, in an accent also. When she realized that she didn't know what to say she turned to the others and asked, "Tell him what?"

"You know. That we," The middle one gulped. "Botched the job."

"Oh. He's not going to like that!" The small one said. The other two just pushed her in, where a growling Yama sat.

Yama stood up and walked behind the smallest Fujita. "It ain't good one only one shows up, is it small fry?" And he slammed the door, causing the small one to jump in alarm.

"Gosh." The middle one said, looking through the key hole as she tried to get a good look at what was going on. "I can't hear nothin' but step...clop...step...clop," For Yama had a peg leg. When he had his back against the door, she snickered and told the other one, "Look. It's Yama's good side." As the tallest one started to look, Yama opened the door and pulled them in.

The tallest one and the middle one pushed the smaller one forward. "She has something to tell you boss!" They said at they same time. Yama walked over to his chair. "It better be good." He grumbled.

The smaller one cleared her throat before answering. "We did exactly what you told us to do, and dropped a safe on the Princess!"

"What!?" Yama roared. He stood up and towered over the small one. "I didn't say drop a safe on her, I said _keep her safe!_"

"Well that's good." The middle one said. " 'Cause we missed."

Yama facepalmed himself. "Look, I have a plan for the Princess. And it not to kill her! It's to kidnap her!"

Upon seeing The Fujitas confused faces, he pointed to a poster on the wall. "The opera, it's tomorrow night?"

_Opera, L'Opera singing! _The poster sang.

"The Princess as got to be gone by then! Or I can't be king!"

"Ooohh...I don't get it!" The small one said.

Yama growled. "Lutenit Honey Lemon!" He called out. A tall, blonde woman wearing a "I g red dress and short black cape came out with a cowbell tied around her neck. She saluted. "Oui oui, monsieur! You bellowed?"

"Throw these bafoons into the pit!" Yama roared.

"Oui oui! The pit!" She exclaimed.

"No no, please! Not the pit!" The tallest one cried.

" Bon voyage, losers." Honey said with a smirk as she pulled a lever and The Fujitas fell down a hole, screaming. After a few seconds, the smallest poked her head up and said, "Hey, it's actually not that bad!"

Yama sat back down in his chair as the phone rang. Honey Lemon picked it up and answered. "Bonjour, Yama's secret lair! Honey Lemon speaking." After a while, she gasped and yelled, "The Princess!?" She pushed a button and a red flashing light appeared in the shape of a crown.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Noel sat on a stone bench in the musketeers court yard. She was frowning, which was usually very uncommon for her. She was normally smiling and enjoying her royal life, but right now she was seriously pissed off. She glared at Yama as he came down the stairs, wearing his captains uniform.

"Your Highness! We are so grateful that you have graced us with your royal presence!" He bowed as she stood up to her full hight, which wasn't very high. (The midgit)

"I want bodyguards!" She demanded.

"Huh?" Yama asked, confused.

"Musketeer bodyguards!" She cried, pointing at some musketeers who were practicing and singing their own little chant.

_"Villians, bad guys run in fear,_

_When they see the musketeers!_

_Protecting Princess Noel is our duty!_

_Mess with her we'll kick your- huh!" _One of the Musketeers stabbed his sword all the way through a practice dummy.

"Ouch." Yama said as he placed a hand over his chest. (As he has no heart)

Looking around desperately, he saw Hiro, Tadashi and Fred washing the windows, except Fred was pulling on the rope that was carrying them up to the top a bit to hard. Even when Tadashi and Hiro pulled as hard as they could, they couldn't match Fred's strength when he was upset.

"Fred...Fred! Slow down!" Hiro called. Fed eventually pulled to had an the rope broke, causing them all to fall into the pond below them. When Yama saw that he broke into a wide grin and turned to Noel.

"Oh, Princess! Have I got the bodyguards for you!" He said proudly.

"I hope so!" Noel snapped. "Thanks to you, this whole thing has been a pain in the neck!" As she walked away, Yama sneered and murmured, "I'll show you pain in the neck!" And used his thumb and pointer finger to pretend to squeeze Noel's head. When she turned around to see what he was doing, he gave her a big toothy grin and made an 'okay' symbol with his finger.

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Au Revior!**


End file.
